Ties Today and Tomorrow
by Aquarius Seth
Summary: House's reaction to Wilson's ties.


Title: "Ties, Today and Tomorrow"

Speculative Fiction: "House, MD"

Author: Aquarius Seth

Disclaimers: "House, MD" is owned by David Shore, Fox Networks and is in syndication on the USA Networks. They have all the legal rights to the characters; I am not making any monetary profit off of this piece of fiction. I just get writing practice and my sanity for another day. Thank you.

Rated: M for AL, AC and SSC.

Psst, this was obviously started before the end of the summer '08 season, why? CB was still breathing when Istarted it. However, if you don't know who CB is or what happened to her, I'm not going to spoil the summer ending, you can catch it on USA Network. Anyway, I've lost track to how many seasons "House, MD" has been on. Isn't this fall season the end of year five? Sorry but I am an Aquarius and I have a nasty long term memory problem, come to think of it my short-term memory isn't that great either. 

Word Count: 7,112

(House/ Wilson)

--

Wilson was wearing one hell of a hideous tie. It was a shocking pea green soup color. Where the hell did he find these things, at the "Dare to Wear Hideous Ties" web site or what?

"Please tell me you've lost a bet? Wilson that thing is burning my eye rods!" Wilson blushed and sat down behind his desk.

"It's a gift." He mumbled as he opened a patient's file.

"I didn't know Cutthroat was color blind. Wilson tell her it's an eye test and trash that thing. Better yet save someone's eye sight and burn it." He watched as Wilson tugged at it.

"It's a gift House."

"Yeah, I got that the first time. Give me that thing!" Before Wilson could react House had the tie in his hands and was undoing the knot.

"Stop it House!" Wilson protested weakly.

"No way. She might be keeping your bed warm at nights but I've got to deal with you during the day." Wilson did not put up much of a fight as he slipped the tie off. House shoved the tie into his jacket pocket and turned to leave.

"Where are you going House?"

"Clinic."

"Wait! _**You're**_ going to Clinic? Come back here House and give me my tie." House hobbled quickly to the elevators and stepped inside as Wilson followed him in. "House I need my tie back."

"No. You need me to see and this thing is blinding me."

"House, can I please have my tie back?" Wilson tried again.

"No way Wonder Boy. I think I have to get Foreman to check my eyesight. Everything is starting to get a green aura around it."

"House." They stepped out of the elevator and House tossed the tie into the first biohazard box they came across.

"There. It's where it should be." Wilson favored him with a weary sigh but considering he did not put up much of a fight, maybe he did them both a favor.

"I can't believe you just trashed a perfectly new tie, House."

"Ties should be illegal. I don't know why you wear them Wilson."

"It's called dressing for work."

"Bull. What time are you off?"

"An hour."

"Is Cutthroat waiting for you?"

"No, she's at a seminar in…."

"Good. Now you can take me out to dinner. I think I deserve it after carrying that biohazard in my jacket. See you later Wilson." He heard Wilson's resigned sigh and went back upstairs.

A few days later he walked into Wilson's office to find Wilson wearing a stripped number. It proved his theory right. _Ties were made out of the rejected material sent the Lighthouse for the Blind's donation sites_.

"Okay Wilson, we really need to talk about your ties. Even blind people wouldn't wear them!"

"House, I let you get rid of one tie; which I never heard the end to, by the way. I need my ties for work and…."

"And you're testing every fashion taboo known to mankind. This is coming from a guy that _**LIVES**_ in sneakers, jeans and t-shirts! Give me that thing!" He reached for the tie and heard Wilson inhale sharply before Wilson's shaky hands lightly touched his wrists.

_Talk about one hell of a bold move, for Wilson anyway_. He could not think of a single thing to say as he slowly removed the tie. He felt Wilson shudder under his hands. The fact that Wilson really did not protest spoke volumes to him.

He gently fixed Wilson's collar and gently brushed a few stray hairs back.

"Good night Wilson." He calmly took the tie and left Wilson's office.

From that night on he made it his mission for the day to remove whatever tie Wilson was wearing. He liked frustrating Wilson a little bit. Sometimes he would wait all day before he removed the tie or it would be the first thing he did as soon as they crossed paths. It was fun watching Wilson tug at his shirt collar through out the day.

Wilson never asked for his ties back even though Wilson would shoot him evil looks during the day. He had managed to take at least a month's worth of ties home before everything changed.

House had let Cuddy rope him into doing his Clinic hours so he tried his best to sneak out early but Cuddy was guarding the nurse's station so he could not get away.

It was already dark outside when he managed to escape. He wondered if Wilson was still working. He made it back up to their floor and was a bit disappointed to see Wilson's office lights were off.

"Excuse me Dr. House?" He stopped to see the floor nurse approach him. Something was up; she never approached him unless it was something serious. It was their unspoken agreement, she'd coordinate all of his appointments and pretended to be afraid of him; in return he'd always give her glowing evaluations.

"What's up Sandy?"

"Dr. Wilson had been in his office for two hours now, in the dark. His door is locked. Brenda told me, he lost a patient today, a seven year old boy." _Shit_.

"Why didn't Peterson take the case?" _Even though he hated working with Peterson there was a very specific reason Cuddy had Peterson rotate into Princeton. Wilson could not treat boys around that age, they reminded him too much of his brother. Wilson always fell apart. Knowing Wilson, he had probably begun taking Zoloft. Shit._

"Peterson was in surgery and the kid crashed." He nodded said good night and went around so Wilson could not lock the outside door before he got in. He tried to make as little noise as possible and managed to open the door before Wilson looked up.

"Go away House."

"How much Zoloft have you taken Jimmy?"

"Not enough. Go away."

"Wilson, give me the bottle."

"You've got a set on you! You pop Vicodin like it's candy everyday; I take an extra Zoloft and you act like I'm doing something wrong? That's rich!" Wilson's sarcastic laughter sent shivers down his spine.

"Wilson how many pills have you taken?" He asked again as he flicked on Wilson's desk lamp. They both blinked as their eyes adjusted to the light. House recovered first and snagged the bottle before Wilson could stop him.

"Give them back House."

"You know, if you've taken more than two I'll have to get your stomach pumped and you'll have to talk with the shrink right?"

"Go to hell House and give me my pills! You're the last person in the world who…." House dumped the remaining pills in his hand and counted twenty-seven pills out of thirty. He dumped the pills back into the bottle and pocketed it.

"Okay, I'm really not jumping up and down for joy about this but come on." House said as he leaned towards Wilson.

"Drop dead House." Wilson replied as House tried to check Wilson's pupils.

"When did you take the first pill?" House asked as he ignored the dried tear trails on Wilson's face.

"This morning. I called Peterson when the kid began to crash. I thought I could handle it, the kid was here for a routine checkup. Oh God House, I killed him!"

"Hush." House whispered softly. "When did you take the second pill?"

"Right before I went into the OR, I took the last one a little while ago."

"Okay, I'll take you home. Where's Amber?" _Even though it killed him to ask, he had to let her know._

"Last time I checked, she moved back to Boston." _Boston, when the hell did she leave Wilson? Realizing that was not important right now, he decided not to ask questions. Wilson was hanging on by a thread if he were to ask Wilson would probably fall apart completely._

"You're coming home with me. You're going to take something to flush your system."

"Just let me sleep it off. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? You've got some nerve Wilson."

"Me?" Wilson asked as House pulled him onto his feet. "You're wrong House, if I had any nerve I'd do this while I'm sober." Wilson gently touched House's lips with his thumb. Shocked House jerked away and then walked away. "Damn." Wilson whispered and sat back down.

Ten minutes later House came strolling in with a wheelchair.

"Come on Wonder Boy."

"I'm not getting into a wheelchair." Wilson protested.

"Yes you are. If your legs aren't with you, what am I supposed to do? Carry you out? Get in Wonder Boy." Wilson mumbled under his breath but got in anyway. "Oh by the way." If it were not for the Zoloft, that had numbed his senses Wilson would have jumped out of his skin when House slipped off his tie.

Instead he let his head drop into House's hands. He tried to focus on House's blue eyes but his eyes drifted shut. He should probably say something but House took advantage of the situation and pressed their lips together.

'_He had soft lips_,' Wilson thought and just waited until House pulled away.

"Promise me, you'll never do this again." House whispered as Wilson's brain tried to make sense of everything. He felt his head fall forward and House took it as a yes because they left his office right after. He slept all the way back to House's apartment. He never felt House sliding him into his car nor did he hear House start the car or the traffic.

"Come on Wilson, wake up. I need you to stay awake long enough for us to get in the door."

"I'm sorry." He muttered and House sighed softly.

"Come on Wilson. Let me get you home." House shut off the car, got out and hobbled on over to Wilson's door. He opened the door and watched as Wilson tried to open his eyes.

"Why?" He muttered.

"Why what Wilson?" House asked as he bent down enough to get halfway back into the car to unhook Wilson's seat belt.

"Why don't you love me?" Wilson sighed as he turned into his torso. House froze for a moment and tried to calm his suddenly frantic mind. He stayed silent and was comforted by Wilson's even heavy breathing. Wilson was asleep again. He closed his eyes and wondered why they only asked themselves these sorts of things when they were under the influence? They may never know.

"Come on Wilson. Wake up please." He asked as he cupped Wilson's chin and squeezed until Wilson's eyes opened.

"Where are we?" Wilson sleepy tone was not that encouraging.

"Home. Stay with me long enough until you reach the couch please." House pulled Wilson out of the car and closed the door once he managed to get Wilson's body weight on his left side. His right leg protested immediately when he shifted his weight onto it.

"I have dreams about you House." Wilson mumbled into his collarbone.

"Really? What am I doing in your dreams?" He asked as his gritted his teeth and sucked in a breath of air to prepare for that first burst of pain that was going to shoot up his leg.

"Dancing. You're dancing. I know you're waiting for me to show up because you have something to tell me; but I get there late and you're dancing with Cameron, I think."

"Yeah, you're dreaming alright." He muttered as he took that first step.

"You're in your tux and you're dancing with her. You look so handsome." With that one comment he knew he could never tease Wilson about tonight. There was no way Wilson would ever say something like that to him if he weren't high. If he were to tease Wilson, they'd be right back were they were now.

"Are you waiting for me to dance with you Jimmy?" He asked as he managed to get the key into the door as he felt his leg begin to shake violently.

"No. You don't want to dance with me, you need to talk."

"About?"

"I don't know." He frowned as his leg threatened to buckle from underneath him.

"Probably the weather right?" He joked as he managed to open the door and they stumbled into the apartment.

"I don't know. I don't think I want to know." Wilson mumbled as House gritted his teeth and finally managed to get Wilson to the sofa. Wilson let his body fall and did not move as he slipped back into a deep sleep.

House popped two more pills and sat down on the armrest. He watched Wilson sleep and wondered why their friendship required such heart wrenching drug-induced confessions. He did not need to have a shrink's expertise to know this was one fucked up friendship. He watched as Wilson's face shifted to varying degrees of sorrow as whatever he dreamed of hurt him.

God, he hoped he was not what Wilson was dreaming about. It hurt more than he ever wanted to admit to. It was bad enough he knew he hurt Wilson with his self-medicating among many other things; but to hurt Wilson while he slept was too much to deal with.

After he watched him for about half an hour he got up and went to lock the front door. He slowly made his way towards his bedroom. He gathered up a clean undershirt and a pair of boxers and went to go take a bath. He sat on the commode as he waited for the tub to fill up. Once the water level was where he liked it he shut off the water and stripped.

He tossed his dirty clothes towards the laundry basket as they came off. Some of it landed on top of the mounting pile already in the basket and others just slid of the pile. He removed his wallet and put it on the sink rim before he tossed his jeans to the already overburdened laundry basket. He left his cane leaning next to the tub wall and let his boxers fall to the floor before his right hand latched on to his thigh muscle for the beginning of a long night of uselessly rubbing at the pain in his leg. He used his left foot to move his boxers near the pile before he slowly eased himself into the water.

He sighed softly as the hot water lapped up against his aching muscles. He glanced over at a medical journal he was halfway through and decided that reading about prenatal care was going to put him to sleep so he decided he'd save it until he was ready to go to bed. With another sigh, he leaned his head against the bathroom tile and just let the hot water relax him.

The water had begun to cool down to warm when he heard Wilson call out for him. He opened his eyes and tried to figure out the fastest way to get the hell out of the tub.

"Wilson?" He called out and tried to plant his left foot on the bathmat before it slipped. Cursing he tried again as he heard Wilson calling out for him again. He could hear the rising panic in Wilson's voice. He had finally managed to get his feet under him when he heard footsteps rushing towards him. His leg throbbed in pain when he froze in a swatting position as Wilson opened the door.

He was startled to see the panicked fear in Wilson's eyes. Wilson's panicked gaze locked on him and he felt Wilson's eyes take in every detail. It was slightly comforting knowing that Wilson wasn't leering at him but it still wasn't comfortable being caught getting out of the tub. When Wilson took a step into the bathroom he shifted his weight back onto his butt and managed to sit back down in the water without hurting himself more.

He said nothing as Wilson rushed over to his side and knelt next to the tub. Instead he turned towards Wilson when Wilson's trembling hands reached for him. He knew assuring Wilson verbally was not going to work. Wilson needed to feel that he was all right, he had only seen Wilson this frightened once before.

That Christmas night he decided to self-medicate with the medication he stole from Wilson. Deciding not to dwell on their painful past he let his eyes slide shut as Wilson's fingers pressed against his aorta checking his pulse.

"I told you not to!" Wilson seethed under his breath.

"What?" He asked knowing that Wilson was talking about whatever nightmare had woken Wilson up.

"You know what!" He was kind of curious how vivid Wilson's dreams were if Wilson could not distinguish dreams from reality. "But no, you had to do it your way didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I warned you! I told you that asshole would only hurt you further! I told you! I didn't want you to go, you knew that but you went anyway!"

"Go…?"

"I told you to wait for me. I told you I'd go with you if you were that hell bent to go but did you listen to me? As if you ever listen to me, my life would be a lot easier if you did."

"Where was I going Wilson?"

"I told you I'd be there in less than ten minutes. I spoke to her before you rushed out of the office."

"Who?"

"Your mother!" Now he was hopelessly intrigued. What was he going to do without Wilson that had Wilson all stirred up? He said nothing as Wilson's hands slowly slid down his throat and collarbone. He could sense that Wilson was checking for broken bones or bruising. He didn't protest as Wilson let him go long enough to let the water drain out of the tub before Wilson was back to checking his body for any signs of damage. "I told you I'd call the cops but you had to be hero didn't you?"

"You know me." He supplied as his body shivered when Wilson's fingertips slid down the inside of his right arm.

"Shit head." Wilson whispered as House felt a hot tear land on his abdomen. He decided not to comment on it and get back to the dream.

"Wilson?"

"Your mom knew your dad was suffering with dementia but she refused to put him in a hospital! What did she think would happen? Did she think she could control his manic outbursts? Or did she expect you to be able to cure it? I told you not to go! I told you not to!" Wilson's hands stopped moving. He watched as Wilson let his body settle back onto his calves and cushioned his head with his forearms.

"Baby?" He whispered and sat up in the tub as he turned towards his best friend.

"I told you not to go!" Wilson wailed as his shoulders began to shake from how hard he had begun to cry.

"Hush now baby." He whispered and gently tugged at Wilson's upper arms. He was amazed to see Wilson stand up and step into the tub with him. He forced his body onto its left side as Wilson bent down and eased himself into a parallel position on his right side.

He automatically adjusted to Wilson's movements as Wilson maneuvered his head under his own and curled his body around his. He didn't let himself be amazed to how well they fit together. If he did they would never get to the bottom of this nightmare. Maybe it qualified as a night terror?

"What happened Jimmy?" He muttered into Wilson's hair and waited as Wilson's hold on him tightened ever so slightly.

"I got there just in time to watch him put the end of the rifle to your head and pull the trigger. He had kicked your knee out from under you. While you struggled to hide the pain he cocked the gun." The fear in Wilson's voice made him close his eyes again as he imagined that part of Wilson's dream. "Why don't you ever listen to me?" Wilson asked as he held him even tighter.

"Wilson are you still taking anti-depressants?" He asked hoping that Wilson would tell him he had gotten off of them.

"I'm still taking them House, I'm taking them as ordered by my doctor." Wilson's tone indicated that he was now completely aware of his surroundings. He began to wonder if he should ease away from Wilson now but he decided to let Wilson do it. Besides he hadn't allowed himself any sort of intimacy in months. He was going to milk this for all it was worth.

"Maybe you should go get your dosage checked again Wilson. Your dreams are too vivid if you're on medication. You would have such vivid dreams if you weren't taking anything but to have dreams like this while on medication, something is wrong."

"Please don't diagnose me House. I don't want you to treat me as a patient." Exasperated he sighed and tried to pull away slightly but Wilson won't let him move.

"How long have you been having these night terrors Wilson?"

"Shut up House."

"How long Wilson?"

"Oh just shut the hell up will you?"

"Oh come on you are the one that points out how much I love a mystery and you know I won't let go of it until I have answers."

"But I'm not a mystery for you to solve. I'm your friend so back the hell off."

"Wrong. As my best friend you're the biggest mystery I have to solve." He had to lean on top of Wilson to hold him still.

"Get the fuck off of me." Wilson demanded through clenched teeth.

"Just answer my questions."

"You're not my doctor, I don't have to tell you shit."

"And I follow protocol?" He grunted as Wilson forced his palms between them and held on as Wilson tried to push him away.

"Let go of me House. Now!"

"Just talk to me Wilson."

"Aren't you the one that says patient's lie? Well do you honestly think I'm going to tell you the truth?"

"Wilson."

"Let me go House before I resort to violence."

"Go ahead." He held on through the extremely colorful tirade that flowed freely from Wilson's lips.

"I said let me go you evil bastard!" Wilson nearly shouted.

"Not until this is over."

"Oh? And when the hell is that going to happen?"

"I don't know." With a growl of frustration Wilson fisted his hands together and dug them into his lower back. He arched into Wilson's body as he tried to catch the breath that was forced out of his lungs.

"I hate you House." Wilson seethed.

"I know."

"I despise you. Because of you I'm alone, because of your addiction I was almost thrown into jail and because of you I only have my job to live for! I hate you! I hate your neediness! I hate how you only tell me you love me when your so fucking high you don't know what the fuck your saying!"

"I'm sorry."

"When aren't you sorry?" Wilson tried again to break free but he held on for dear life. "Let me go."

"No."

"House, I said let me go! Respect me enough to honor my wishes."

"No."

"God damn you!" Wilson shouted and stopped trying to break free.

"He already did." He replied and in one of the purest gestures he had ever done moved his right hand up to Wilson's skull and held him still for a kiss.

He was surprised when Wilson mimicked his movements and he was soon adjusting to Wilson's movements as Wilson eased onto his back and pulled him closer.

He groaned out of sheer pleasure amazed that this was actually happening.

A part of him knew that this would only happen during an argument. He was only amazed it took them this long to let this finally happen. Their arguments had always been on the verge of being labeled as passionate. He knew it was just a matter of time before they crossed that line.

What a wicked line to cross.

His body trembled when he heard Wilson's moan and he slid his hands to the buttons on Wilson's shirt. He wanted to ask if Wilson was okay with where things appeared to be going but Wilson pressed their mouths together again and the question soon floated out of his mind, never to be remembered again as he set out to memorize Wilson's body.

The next morning he woke up with an aching back from having sex in the bathtub. He groaned but felt an immense amount of satisfaction when he woke up as limp as an overcooked noodle. The smell of drying semen mixed in with the fading scent of sex in the air. Sure his leg and back were killing him but he felt great overall.

He turned onto his side and was amazed to see Wilson's side of the bed empty. There was a note on the pillow next to him.

_Good morning sleepyhead,_

_I borrowed some sweatpants and a tee shirt since my clothes somehow managed to get soaked beyond recognition. I also managed to throw in a single load of clothes from the overflowing pile in the laundry basket. I sorted them by colors and fabrics so all you have to do is toss the first load into the dryer and toss another load in. (Trust me it's not as difficult as it sounds. I hear people do it all the time in some areas of the world.)_

_I had an early morning patient so I set the alarm clock to five in the morning. So you might want to set it back to…whatever freaking time you wake up to show up to work._

_I don't know why I did this but I went out and bought you couple of breakfast burritos from the restaurant down the street. There's five bucks on the kitchen table just in case it isn't enough for you. I'll pick up my clothes later on today, since they are in the dryer at the moment._

_I'll talk to my doctor later on today, I promise._

_I guess I'll see you later and don't you dare comment on my walking funny! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be limping. (Shooting eye daggers at you as you snore away next to me.)_

_I'll see you later._

_Wilson._

_P.S.-If you're trying to win the world record on the amount of things growing mold in a single refrigerator, you've got it trust me. I got rid of your science experiments before I left this morning. By the way, I took all my ties back. We need to talk about your tie stealing House._

He smiled and chuckled as he got up to go take another bath. He was actually looking forward to going to work today. He washed himself off and got ready in record time.

He arrived at least an hour earlier than usual. Nurse Brenda was shocked to see him stroll in, just to mess with her head he smiled at her and walked over to her. He leaned against the counter and watched as she studied him.

"Good morning gorgeous. So when are we going to quit playing these coy games and finally have sex in the nurse's lounge?" He had to give her credit when she held her composure.

"When I get a pay raise sexy." She tossed back and batted her eyes at him. He couldn't retain his laughter.

"I'll bring it up during the next financial budget sweetheart."

"I'll be waiting stud." He laughed again and heard the familiar sound of Wilson clearing his throat.

"Are you harassing the staff House?" He frowned and playfully glared at Wilson.

"I'm not harassing the staff, I'm confirming a date! Jeez you've spent too much time in sexual harassment seminars."

"Maybe you should attend one." Wilson sighed and followed him to the elevators.

"What are you doing down here?"

"My patient wasn't stable enough to do the surgery so I had a few hours to kill."

"Are you going to be able to do it?"

"Yeah, I just have to wait for the medication to kick in."

"When do you expect that to happen?"

"In about another hour why?" Wilson asked as they stepped into an empty elevator. When the doors slid shut Wilson was completely taken by surprise when House pinned him against the closest wall and kissed him. House groaned when Wilson wrapped his arms around his waist and couldn't help himself from grinding his hips into Wilson's when Wilson's lips opened allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Wilson moaned when House pulled them across the elevator and cried out against his will when House broke off the kiss.

"Hold on baby." House whispered as he hit the brake button. When the elevator jerked to a stop Wilson stumbled against him when Wilson tried to stop his body from jerking upwards with the motion of the stopping elevator. "Do that again." House demanded and he went numb from the knees down. House watched as Wilson licked his lips and pulled Wilson's hips against his thighs. They both groaned when he grounded Wilson's hips against his thighs.

"Holy shit." Wilson sighed as he felt Wilson's fingers rake down his back.

"Wilson I want you." He admitted as he felt Wilson's body tremble.

"We can't. Not here."

"Why? Because it's against hospital protocol?" It annoyed him that he was about to burst in his pants and Wilson would still put policies above their needs.

"No."

"Why then?"

"Because I'm want to fuck you so hard you'll end up screaming." Taken back by Wilson's honesty he let his hand gentle on Wilson's body.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to make a trip home huh?" He felt Wilson's body shiver under his fingertips.

"I have a patient."

"Damn, I forgot." He let Wilson collapse against him as the alarm began to ring.

"Damn it." Wilson sighed into his neck.

"Yeah." He let the emergency brake go as he eased Wilson away slowly. While Wilson was still trying to catch his breath he slowly eased the tie off of him. Wilson moaned and he smiled wickedly at him.

"You're in trouble." Wilson mumbled.

"Huh?" Wilson's brown eyes focused on him for a second.

"Flirting with nurses. You'll have to be punished for that." His smiled widened.

"I guess so." He slid Wilson's tie into his pocket and leaned against the wall. "Page me when you're on your way." He watched as his lover walked out of the elevator and disappeared down the hall.

He went back downstairs and caught Nurse Brenda completely off guard by pinching her butt as she walked by. Her eyes narrowed when the shock wore off.

"I'm telling Dr. Wilson!" He smiled even wider at her. She knew what was going on. If anyone would pick up on this game that quickly it would be her. It was a shame she actually seemed to enjoy nursing.

"I'm clocking in half an hour in Hell. Send the first idiot my way." He nearly hummed his way into exam room two and waited for whoever was the poor soul to have to deal with his mood.

Brenda paged him to the front desk after he had seen four patients. He sighed and went up front.

"Dr. Wilson is now updating Peterson and almost ready to leave his patient in Peterson's care. Besides your half hour is almost up."

"How do you know?"

"It's amazing what nurses tell each other." He stared at her startled for a second.

"Nope. I just asked Jessica to let me know when Dr. Wilson got out of the OR. Your secret is safe with me for as long as you guys can keep it a secret. Knowing you, the entire hospital will know within a matter of hours if you decided to let them onto it. You'd probably end up kissing the poor man in the lunch room just because he said something semi-perverse to you in line." He huffed at the idea but it did sound like a good idea though. He kind of figured Nurse Brenda had done it on purpose. She slid an envelope towards him and he took it. He flipped it over and wondered what the hell it was. "Don't open it until you get home, its high quality French."

French? French envelops? He winked at her and walked out of Princeton. He took a quick shower when he got home and opened the envelope to find Trojans inside. He wondered where the hell she had managed to get a hold of Trojans. The hospital didn't stock them for obvious budget reasons.

He put the matter out of his mind when he heard a car pull up. He heeled off his shoes and pulled his riding jacket off as the door opened.

"Let me." He looked up to see Wilson standing there staring at him. He smiled wickedly at Wilson and held up a packet. "Nope. Hold it in between your teeth."

"Oh you are a naughty boy aren't you?"

"You haven't figured that out yet?"

"What did the battleaxes have to say about it?" Wilson blushed.

"I've never acted like this before."

"Oh, very sexy."

"Are you okay with it?"

"Honey, if it wasn't for my leg I'd be on the floor licking your shoes by now." Wilson smiled at him as he did as he was told. He could hear himself panting as Wilson slowly made his way towards him.

"Nurse Brenda told me you pinched her. You're breaking hospital rules. I guess I have to punish you for it huh?" House felt his stomach and legs turn to jelly in mere milliseconds. "And stopping the elevator, that is a serious breach of protocol." He shut his eyes as he felt himself get hard. "Plus, someone stole my tie." He moaned as he felt the silk slide out of his pocket. "Hands in front of you." He was about ready to come in his pants but he did as he was told. He inhaled sharply as he felt the silk being looped around his wrists. He spit the condom package from his mouth.

"You should have let me undress first Wilson…." He sighed before; a sharp new pain cut him off on his butt from where Wilson had smacked him.

"Don't try to tell me what to do. You're mine now." House opened his eyes to look into Wilson's. "Yeah, you're my lover now and I won't let you go that easily." Wilson's tone softened to a gentle whisper. "What do you want this to be Gregory? Are we going to just be fuck buddies or…more than that?" He heard fear in Wilson's voice and the fact that he used his first name, yeah Wilson had gotten serious on him.

"We're already more than that James. We've always been more than that."

"What do you need from me House?" He shook his head.

"No. My needs don't come into play for awhile. Right now this is all about you, you'll know when I decide to step up to a more active role. You know I won't hurt you with this. What we do in our personal lives will never be made public. I will never humiliate you in public with whatever weakness you seem to have. I promise it doesn't matter what we're arguing about more than likely my vicodin use, I will never use sex to hurt you. I promise never to maliciously hurt you during sex. I will lock myself in my bedroom if I think I might be pushed to it. All I ask is that you give me the space I need to let it go."

"House, I can't promise you to I'll lay off the painkillers argument. I can't. I love you too much to let you continue using it. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you it doesn't bother me. I'm still going to nag you to go into rehabilitation but I'm doing it because I love you. You know that right?"

"I know. I figure you and I are going to have some pretty vicious fights soon enough but just as long as you know I'll warn you before I take a swing I promise."

"You plan on punching me?"

"I've dreamed about it."

"When?"

"A long time ago and I didn't like how it made me feel so please don't egg me on after I warn you. Let me walk away, let me throw something just don't let me punch you okay?"

"House."

"Look I understand why you've taken your stand. I admire you for it. You're the only one that nags me enough about it to make me feel guilty but as I warned you I'm an addict. I don't have a problem. I know it's a contradiction in terms but I'm not ready to get help Wilson. If I'm ever ready, I get it. I won't get sober just because you ask me to, I have to want to get sober. Otherwise I can spend the rest of my life in rehab and it won't do me any good."

"House please."

"Please Wilson, let's just…."

"Okay but we're not doing this like this the first time around."

"Huh?"

"All these damned years of putting up with you, I think I have the right to be demanding."

"Demanding of what?"

"Sure the bondage thing works for me but House, not our first time after we've agreed to all of this."

"What do you want then?" He bit his bottom lip and drew a shaky breath.

"Do I need to spell it out to you?"

House opened his eyes and silently offered Wilson his wrists. Wilson undid the tie and he drew him closer.

"I love you James." He whispered into Wilson's cheek as he kissed him there.

"I know and I love…." He cut Wilson off with a kiss and slowly began moving his hands down Wilson's body looking for anymore soft spots he might have missed the first time around. "House?"

"Hush, it's okay. Come on." Wilson sighed and gasped when his tongue dipped into the crevice between his collarbone and neck.

"Where are we going?" Wilson asked as House pushed himself away from the wall.

"Bedroom. I bought brand new pillows and sheets before I went to work."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I figured we might as well start fresh. Besides I wanted to lick your come off of clean sheets." House whispered into Wilson's ear and felt Wilson's entire body tremble from that one statement.

"Hell, I might not make it that far." Wilson moaned.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to keep you there until you do huh?"

"Oh shit." Wilson wailed as he eased his hand around to feel the wet spot forming at Wilson's crotch. Wilson mumbled something that sounded like an apology into his neck.

"Thank you for the challenge babe." Wilson whimpered as he helped Wilson sit on the bed. "Hey wake up or I'm going to have to call Nurse Brenda." Wilson's eyes snapped open. His smile never developed as Wilson dragged him down for a kiss.

"You're mine House." He sighed playfully and pouted his lips.

"All the girls are going to be so disappointed." He managed to sneak out before Wilson pulled him down on top only to flip him over onto his back. A disturbing thought crossed his mind for a terrifying moment. "You're not the jealous type are you James? You know I'm only kidding right?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. It gives me an excuse to punish you later on in bed."

"You're okay with the flirting right? I don't want to piss you off or something."

"You'd scare me if you didn't flirt. I'm cool with it."

"Sure?"

"Yeah." That yeah didn't sound as confident. "Just not serious joking with other guys okay? I'm okay with the sexual innuendoes you toss at your helpless team but nothing more than that okay. It make me worry okay?"

"So I guess I can't make fun of Chase's hair anymore?"

"No, you can but just…."

"I know baby. I promise I won't take anything seriously. Now if these new guys toss me one liners and stuff I will respond to it, but I won't ever take any of them up on it. I'll only say and do what I have to, to save face, but you know I'll never do anything to them. Right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Good. Now where were we?" Wilson sighed as he pressed his lips to his throat. He smiled against he skin and reached down for Wilson's hands. Wilson let their fingers intertwine without having to verbalize it.

He was amazed. The first time he reached for Stacey's hands he had to tug at her to get her to hold his hands. Wilson just did it.

Who knows this relationship might just work after all?

He was still musing over that idea the following morning when he went to work. He spotted Wilson talking to Peterson and managed to twist Wilson away enough to remove his tie. He noticed Peterson's eyebrow lift but they continued discussing the patient's biopsy without missing a beat. He slid the tie off and draped it around his neck. Ah, mission complete.

The End.

Please review and reply. I love getting e-mails! (It feeds my enormous ego.)


End file.
